


[Podfic] teaberryblue's "A Fistful of Steves: This Town Ain't Big Enough"

by Renton6echo



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age of Ultron spoilers, Angst, Avengers 44 Spoilers, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2015, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multiverse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Sexual Tension, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renton6echo/pseuds/Renton6echo
Summary: Renton6echo's reading of Teaberryblue's fanfic "A Fistful of Steves: This Town Ain't Big Enough"Summary: "When Tony Stark takes a bullet intended for Steve Rogers, he wakes up in a world entirely peopled by alternate incarnations of everyone's favorite Star-Spangled Man.Welcome to Stevechester, Population: Steve"https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973720





	[Podfic] teaberryblue's "A Fistful of Steves: This Town Ain't Big Enough"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/gifts), [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts), [crinklysolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/gifts), [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts), [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts), [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fistful of Steves: This Town Ain't Big Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973720) by [Raikishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikishi/pseuds/Raikishi), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



**Reader's Notes:** Thanks so much to Teaberryblue for letting me record this fic. I have hoping to record this fanfic for awhile, so when I went on my winter break I just knew I had to sit myself down and record it! I hope you enjoy it!

_I always wanted to dedicate this podfic to some of my favorite podfic readers in the Stony/Marvel fandom: Paraka, Crinklysolution, Exmaneater, RsCreighton and Hananobira. You guys have produced podfics that will remain in my audiobook playlist forever, and I appreciate your talent and the time put into producing such lovely work._

Download of the podfic can be found [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1zvowokf9aod9cq/%5BPodfic%5D%20A%20Fistful%20of%20Steves-This%20Town%20Ain%27t%20Big%20Enough.m4a)

The original fanfic by Teaberryblue can be found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973720)

I always love comments and feedback so please leave your thoughts in the comment section. 

Also, for all you Stony/Avengers podfic readers! If any of you were interested in doing a collaboration please let me know. You can reach me through commenting or my tumblr- renton6echo.tumblr.com

 


End file.
